<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DC Super Dragon Saver Girls! by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707018">DC Super Dragon Saver Girls!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic'>ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The DC Super Hero Girls take Zim home!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DC Super Dragon Saver Girls!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A/N: This is about the new DC Super Hero Girls not the old ones! It is okay if you like the old ones but I like the new ones better, okay?</p><p>"I think it's really cool that you're a dragon!" Batgirl said to Zim.</p><p>"I think it's cool that you're a human." Zim said. Batgirl was taking Zim to his home in Zadia instead of Callum and Ezran and Rayla because they had to stay home sick. The rest of the super hero girls were there, too.</p><p>"I love magic!" Zatanna said. "This is the perfect place for me."</p><p>"Wait, are you using dark magic?" Wonder Woman said. "That is the magic with the evil use of creature energy!"</p><p>"No, I'm an elf!" Zatanna said. "Just like Rayla is an elf!"</p><p>"Oh, okay," Wonder Woman said. "That is making sense."</p><p>"Uh, oh! There's an evil dragon blocking our way!" Green Lantern (Jessica Cruise, not the boy one) said.</p><p>"I'll stop it!" Bumblebee said and she used her shrinking technology. The dragon was tinier than Zym now.</p><p>"He's so cute!" Batgirl said and she picked him up and made him her new friend.</p><p>"This is taking too long!" Supergirl said and so she picked up Zim and took him all the way home by herself.</p><p>"Hey this was supposed to be a team!" Zatanna said.</p><p>"To slow, I go!" Supergirl said.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>